Talk:Airborne
HOLY SHIT!!!! RUSSIA INVADES CANADA IN THIS GAME!?!?!? BULL--------SHIT! FPS Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 01:28, April 7, 2010 (UTC) they pretty much invade the entire world. it shows at the transition of operation aroura (the first mission) to cold war (the second mission) that russia invaded china, eastern europe, south and central america up to halfway through mexico, and part of alaska. at the end of the game, it looks like they have pushed through canada and into the northern USs when it shows the satellite view thing, so yea. they invade the US through alaska and canada. now Sarah Palin can really see russia from her house! PresidentEden78 02:23, April 7, 2010 (UTC) LOL, nice FPS! But seriously, we'd send in polar bear cavalry or something! >:D SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 03:11, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Polar Bear calvalry would definitely be great, or them Mounties. But then again, Mounties and Polar Bear calvalry might fail. "They have horses, we have cars. We have bulletproof vests while they have little red jackets that can be seen OVER A MILE AWAY!" -Some random radio broadcast I heard a few years ago. Canada's entire military would definitely be a worthy opponent against the Russians as our military is better trained than the Americans. But then again, we lack the needed manpower, plus the fact we lack the firepower and technology. FPS Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 21:52, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ^ Heh. Canada can beat America in a war? Heh. <--- Unregistered Contributor America would win, it has one of the cheapest and most combat/cost effectiveness. Not to mention that mostly everyone leaves on the American/Canadian border, once you take the first couple hundred miles, you might of well have taken Canada. Does anyone know what happens if you don't shoot/destroy the Scalar weapon?UberGamer 04:48, July 16, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, what happens is the weapon fires and it just says you didn't destroy it in time and makes you restart from that point. PresidentEden78 21:45, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Quote Okay, I've watched a video and here is what I think it should be. But another opposer of my awesomeness thinks it is I looked it up, and on the game Redford says that, but Haggard says, It seems to change whenever I play it, some videos differ in the quote. Peter Griffen Boy 00:59, April 24, 2010 (UTC) AN225/AN124 READ THIS BEFORE EDITING The plane that the level is set in is an AN-225 unless DICE says that they got it wrong and that the plane is an AN124. HeatedPeteTalk 13:17, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :I think Haggard described it as an AN-124. I'll need to see some gameplay videos. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 15:48, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I'll check it up on the game. I think he described it as 'the biggest ever built' hmm... [[User:DEathgod65|'DEathgod65']][[User talk:DEathgod65|''' - Freedom at Work!]] 16:29, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Glitch Recently when i was playing this level on hard a glitch ouccured, I got to the cockpit of the plane and the cutscene started however for about 5 secounds Sweetwater was inside a wall during the beginning of the cutscene. Has this happened to anyone else?Rvb forever 14:33, August 11, 2010 (UTC)Rvb forever I haven't seen this... What system are you playing the game on? [[User:PresidentEden78|President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 17:34, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I was playing on an Xbox360 try to get the achievment were you have to beat Airbourne on Hard diffculty.Rvb forever 20:34, August 11, 2010 (UTC)Rvb forever Hmm... I'm wondering if this is just a single-time thing or a an actual glitch. It could be caused by not having the game installed since that tends to make some games screwy; unless it is installed on your hard drive. I'll see if I can get it to occur. [[User:PresidentEden78|President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 21:24, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I just played it and this didn't happen. I'll make a glitch section and have a "confirmation needed" thing to see if anyone else can reproduce it. [[User:PresidentEden78|President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 22:03, August 11, 2010 (UTC) What i think happened is that in every cutscene people and objects spawn in a specific postion for the cutscene to play out,like if there was a scene were a solider picks up a pistol,the game would have to spawn it in the right postion so the guy can pick it up. Thats the reason why you see things in the cutscene that weren't there during gameplay. So for some reason the game just spawned Sweetwater inside a wall.Rvb forever 00:29, August 12, 2010 (UTC)Rvb forever Im going to try and look for comfirmation.Rvb forever 00:32, August 12, 2010 (UTC)Rvb forever i just found a video on youtube were a russian body gets stuck in a wall near the cockpit area, The video is called "Battlefield Bad Company2 Funny glitch",if you still can't find it then try searching "Battlefield bad company 2 airborne glitches" it should be the 2nd video to come up. If this can happen during gameplay then it can happen for sure in the cutscene like it did for me.Rvb forever 00:40, August 12, 2010 (UTC)Rvb forever Fair enough, I'll change it up to say that various characters can get stuck in walls and link to the video. [[User:PresidentEden78|President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"''']] 00:49, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Rvb forever 01:15, August 12, 2010 (UTC)Rvb forever